Sonic High
by LegendaryWeresheep
Summary: Sonic characters in school, my way. While many are dramas, this is comedy. Sonic and crew are in school and must dodge Eggman's shenanigans and get through the year in one piece! Pretty much a "Sonic in school" parody. Contains Sonic X characters.


A time where nothing makes sense...and at the same time, does...

Sonic High

By: LegendaryWeresheep, aka, Craig Southworth

Sonic: "Soooo...now YOU'RE making your own high school drama?"

Craig: "I prefer the term 'comedy'."

Sonic: "Wait...WHAT!?"

.(First day of school at Emerald High Boarding school...)

This is Emerald High Boarding School. A suburban school located on the outskirts of town at the edge of the Green Forest. Here, you'll find a normal school--as normal as they get these days--with normal boarding dorms just across campus.

However, since Sonic exists...normal is less then enough to contain what will happen now.

Having been sent off by his mother to become a Sophomore in Emerald High, Sonic made little work of running clear across town at high speed and arrived moments later. He had friends. Everyone's got friends. Look, here comes Tails now, wearing a normal shirt that says "Calculators are friends, too". Yes, you could say he was a nerd. The most athletic nerd you'll ever find. He may look weak, but WEEKS on the local boys swim team has increased Tails' endurance to high levels.

Miles "Tails" Prower was his full name. Every time a teacher had to role call each year, he'd have to ask them to call him "Tails."

There was always that one teacher who never did so. While Sonic and his fellow Sophomore Tails mingled, one such teacher leaned on the bricks of the school. His blue eyes hidden by a dark pince-nez at all times, with a pointy brown mustache that seemed unique to him. Wearing his approved version of the regionally required teaching uniform, which consists of a red jacket with two yellow buttons in the torso and a tie. A black dress vest lie beneath the red jacket.

What was very distinctive (other then the fact the jacket is required to be green), is that he wore a pin on his upper left torso that had his name on it: "Ivo Robotnik". In the unoccupied space was a crude imprint of his own face. Oh, how much he hated kids. There was always that one student he truly detested; Sonic the Hedgehog. Oh, he hates the others too, but not as much. No one else dare stand up to him and not regret it.

In fact, he probably ENJOYED it.

Another teacher, actually QUITE happy to see all the new and returning students alike was Ms. Rabbit. Cream's mother became a teacher under...under...well, I dunno. / She became the English teacher.

Another up and coming good teacher was Mr. Bagger. A human with a red mustache and a mane of red hair. He was Scottish, and always seemed to make everyone laugh at the right moments. I think he teaches History.

E102 Gamma, a creation of Eggman, stood as the teacher for Math and Calculus and Algebra.

Another creation of Eggman, E123 Omega, was a different story. Whereas Gamma treats his students more like how they should (students), Omega still has yet to discover that kids have physical limits. He, for one reason or perhaps none at all, teaches PE and Health (the latter of which he surprisingly knows much about).

The principal of the school hasn't even been seen before. Not even by the vice principal, Narrow, a tall, beetle-like alien. The only time he has ever been seen was by Eggman, before he was given tenure (a fact that Eggman rues to this day). Even then, they were both outside and Eggman found it odd he was the exact same height as the principal. The principal at the time was wearing a long brown overcoat (it was raining).

That was three years ago.

Now, in with his tenure, Eggman's robots, Decoe and Bocoe, act as a sort of teacher's aids, but that role usually seems more like "lap dogs" to everyone else.

But enough about the staff. Let's take a peek at the student's first day, shall we?...

The standard uniforms this year are blue, a lighter shade of blue then Sonic, a button-up shirt and blue long pants. They were pretty breathable, which was a relief this year.

If you remember getting your schedule for the first day, lucky you that you weren't lazy enough to pick it up from the local super market like some people. Or the mail. For others, well...

Sonic ran through the hallways at his top speed, being chased by hall monitor robots as usual. He almost never gets caught by them. He's just too fast. Most know he's the one running, but most don't realize it's Sonic until a gust of wind blew their papers away. Then the robots would come after with their somewhat diluted alarms going off.

Sonic had the papers to all of his close friends; Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cosmo. All his other friends would usually get it themselves.

But Sonic and Knuckles dreaded their first class; Chemistry with Eggman. Huff...tough break there, guys.

.(Eggman's classroom...)

Decoe and Bocoe stood at opposite sides of Eggman as he rose up. "Heh heh heh," he laughed, "Looks like you'll be stuck with me this semester." Eggman eyed everyone in the desks. Knuckles and Sonic sitting next to each other. All of the desks were filled, except the one to Sonic's right, which was the last seat in the row.

He eyed Sonic especially. Eggman has had to put up with that annoying neighbor for FAR too long! It all started a few years ago, when Sonic's mother decided to move into town...

.(Some years ago...)

_Who needs a car? Ms. Hedgehog, Sonic's only mother, had instead RAN Sonic to their new home in Emerald Town. He was far closer to all his friends now, and many old faces of parents he'd known since his birth greeted them. _

_And then that new neighbor..._

_Egged on by the neighbors, Eggman put on his Sunday best (his usual outfit with an added sticker of his face that said "Welcome to the Neighborhood" on it) and decided to pay him a greeting. This was his first time meeting a pair of blue hedgehogs, and he wanted it to be at least tolerable. _

_Two Egg Pawns came out with crackers and fired them off as Eggman approached the Hedgehog household. Only a few people clapped, and even then he had enough gall to bow in two directions. "Thank you, thank you," he said, "Now, where can I meet-"_

_And here's where it all started._

_The little Sonic, maybe not even 6 years old, rushed up and held onto the front lapels of Eggmans suit and asked, "Hi, I'm Sonic. Who're you? Oooo, you got a funny shaped body!"_

_"Get off me! I'm the world's foremost scientific genius, Dr. Eggman!" he had the hedgehog by his collar. The young Sonic paid him no heed and easily got out of his hands and he run underneath his legs, causing the ol' Eggman to fall onto his back. "Help!" he said, struggling, "I've fallen and can't get up!"_

_Everyone laughed. Even the Egg Pawns. And that is what set off his hatred of Sonic for years to come._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After everyone watched the movie that depicted Eggman first meeting Sonic, Bocoe put the overhead away. "So as you can see..." said Eggman, suddenly right in Sonic's face, "I'm watching you, HEDGEHOG!" Sonic just smiled.

Someone knocked on the door as Eggman continued talking about Chemistry when Decoe handed Eggman a slip and spoke into his ear. Eggman stopped what he was doing and said, "Boys and girls, while I know you're just YEARING for more about what we're doing this year, I'm afraid I must introduce this year's foreign exchange student, Shade, ummm..." he scratched his head and tried to figure out her name as Shade walked in, "L-Let's just call her Shade. She's from...am I reading this right...bah! It doesn't matter." Eggman tossed the card behind him as Shade took her seat next to Sonic.

Needless to say, she was nothing anyone had ever seen before. Other then the fact that she was an alien no one had ever seen before. Aliens were common occurance. Cosmo and vice principal Narrow were aliens, but not like this girl at all. Much of her was a black color, her face included. She had two red eyes, not menacing mind you. Many wondered if she could even speak.

As she sat down in the desk next to Sonic, Eggman started his speech again, which would seem to last for ages before the bell rang. "This is going to take forever..." said Sonic, bored as all hell. The only thing that didn't prevent him from just running out of the building at that moment was out of pure curiosity for that Shade girl.

And pizza. Mm, pizza.

.(Several periods later...the ever dreadful PE class...)

"All students must obey dress code," Omega's all seeing eyes scanned around the room, seeing that everyone was accounted for. The robot's whistle was around his neck, regardless of the fact that Omega cannot actually use it (he usually uses a horn instead). Of course, being a robot, he also doesn't understand the fact that the students are not robots, only "students". Twas a tiny flaw in his programming.

He usually concludes the first day talk with a game of dodgeball. Except it's more like "Dodge the ball or go to the Nurse".

The rules are the same. You get hit, you're out. The balls are rubber. For Omega, the balls are rubber and you still get out, but everyone instead must dodge the balls he throws at them. And he's built strong enough to crush boulders.

.(One long, grueling 10 minutes later...)

Even Sonic had several bruises...from the same time he was in. He had that foreign girl, Shade, had lasted even longer then he did (although she still got it bad). She was the only person he recognized in that class.

.(And now, the last class with a better, yet earlier robot, Gamma...)

Having Omega as a teacher was one thing. Having Gamma was another. While one must be alert of the highest degree for Omega, one must have incredible resilience for Gamma's boring lecturing. "What's worse is the first day of this crap," said Sonic, in the Algebra 2 class. Nothing worth noting so far.

Sonic left school after class. Nothing amazing.

Did Sonic have a girlfriend to meet after school? Most would assume "yes". The answer? No. Amy is always chasing him, and while he values him as a friend, could not put "boy" in front of that and it be true. Some people even thought that the popular girl, Blaze, was his girlfriend. Same as Amy. Except they don't chase each other. Blaze, despite her popularity, cleanliness (extreeeeme cleanliness), and good grades, had few friends in her actual circle. Only Sonic and Tails.

So you think because Sonic has no girlfriend, Knuckles and Tails don't, either? Well, half true. While Knuckles doesn't actively seek one, Tails' girlfriend comes in the form of an alien. I mentioned her before. What's that? Shade? No wayyyy.

Cosmo and Tails met a long while back who knows how many years ago. Getting through a divorce was hard for Cosmo, so Tails befriended her. It went downhill from there. They had their first date a few days before school started this year.

Sonic had to dorm with Knuckles this year. Tails and Cosmo stayed in their own dorm. Much like Shade's position, Cosmo did not have many friends who were girls. Lucky their rooms were still connected.

Enough about sappy love/love relationships. It was big business, and Eggman was nothing but business. Reading over the "get to know you" cards he had the students make, Eggman was looking for weaknesses he could exploit. Those were few and far between, but Shade had the biggest weakness.

A predictable weakness.

"She's been gone far too long from her home planet," he said, "right now she dorms in the same room as that hedgehog, Amy...heh heh heh...that will make things easy!"

And now he has a plan.

But what about the foreign girl? Who's the principal? I said this would be funny but it wasn't? This is just an introduction, my friend. A rocket lifting off is not as intense as you think.

Rocket: Grows legs and jumps away from the planet

All the real liftoff stuff is fake. You know, smoke and mirrors and a model rocket.

The next chapter will entail the following:

-No spoilers

-No spoilers

-No spoilers

-All "no spoilers" work and no play makes me a dull Weresheep

-One hell of a paintball gun war.

Au Revoir!


End file.
